


Hollow Points

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Injury, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Gabe stops, catching something out of the corner of his eye. Jesse turns his own head to follow his gaze to find Genji still standing just inside the doorway.---In which Genji finds out that Jesse and Gabe are together.





	Hollow Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> Incoming: salt-powered fic. It's been a while and I've been stock piling and there's gonna be more of this. Many thanks (as always) for my partner in salt [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/), who keeps me going in times of hardship. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic).

Jesse sees it coming before Genji does. Genji might be fast, but, for all his cybernetic enhancements, he doesn’t have eyes in the back of his head. Jesse leaps between Genji and the incoming bullet. He feels it rip through the meat of his shoulder as he crashes to the floor. The flash of pain blurs his vision. Jesse tries to get back up, but his arm gives way under his weight. He hears an enraged yell from Genji and the sharp sound of forged steel through air, flesh, then bone. Jesse winces. He tries to get up again, using his other arm as leverage, and manages to stumble to his feet. He swings his gun around but finds only Genji standing among the bodies, shoulders heaving. His eyes glint red at Jesse.

“Idiot,” he hisses. Jesse holsters his gun and raises his hand to touch his injured shoulder. His fingers slip in blood, the pain surging back into focus. He wobbles on the spot.

“You would’ve been dead,” Jesse says. He’s losing a lot of blood - it’s rapidly staining his fatigues, warm and sticky.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Genji scoffs. He sheathes his sword.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s a real walk in the park,” Jesse says. “Listen, will you call for extraction?”

“We’re not done here,” Genji says. He toes at one of the bodies at his feet. Jesse’s head is swimming.

“I think I am, though,” Jesse says. His knees give out and he goes back down to the ground. “Shiga and Valdez can finish clean up.”

Between the dark spots floating through his field of vision, Jesse sees Genji hesitate. He can hear Genji’s voice, but it sounds distant, garbled. Jesse nods a little.

 “They’ll take care of it,” he says - or tries to say, the words slurring on his tongue. He feels his eyes roll back into his head and then everything goes dark.

=-=-=

Jesse wakes when he feels pressure on his shoulder, the pain startling him back to consciousness. He squints, accusatory, at the person hovering above him.

“Don't move,” a familiar gruff voice says. Jesse relaxes, smiles.

“Hey,” Jesse says. “Was hoping I'd see you.”

Gabe rolls his eyes, but Jesse can see the worried pinch between his brows. He moves his hand against Jesse’s shoulder and he jerks under the touch.

“Ow,” Jesse says, trying to move out from under Gabe’s grip. His vision is going dark around the edges again. He tries to move his other hand, which just twitches uselessly at his side.

“You lost a lot of blood,” Gabe says. “Hold still.”

“Mm - can't do much more than that,” Jesse says. He rolls his head to look at his shoulder; it's a bloody mess. Gabe’s fingers are pressing a soaked wad of gauze against it, but it doesn't seem to be doing much good. “Oh.”

“Hollow point,” Gabe says. “I can't get it.”

“Came outta nowhere,” Jesse says, turning his head with effort to look back up at Gabe. “Where's Genji?”

“He's fine, he's here,” Gabe says. “Stop talking. We're getting you to Angela.”

“Okay,” Jesse says, letting his eyes slide closed. He’s tired, his body feels heavy.

“Jesse, stay with me,” Gabe says, voice going low, urgent.

“Uh huh,” Jesse says. He lets a breath out.

“Newton, I need you to fly faster,” Jesse hears Gabe say. As his consciousness slips away again, Jesse feels Gabe’s fingers lace with his own.

=-=-=

Jesse wakes in the infirmary, arm in a sling, and pleasantly drugged up on Angela’s best painkillers. It's dark, but he can hear Gabe giving someone a dressing-down. Jesse squints; he realizes that the lights he's seeing are from Genji’s prosthetics.

“...never turn your back on a teammate,” Gabe is saying. “This is never about who is best at murder. This is about cleaning up messes, not making more of them.”

“I didn't see -” Genji starts to protest but Gabe cuts him off.

“Do better,” Gabe says. He doesn't snap at Genji, but his tone is unmistakably stern. “We're nothing without the team, you understand?”

There's a pause. “Yes sir.”

“Dismissed,” Gabe says. “I'll let you know when Jesse’s awake.”

“‘M awake,” Jesse says. Both Gabe and Genji turn back to look at Jesse’s bed. Gabe covers the distance to Jesse’s bedside in a few long strides. He takes the hand of Jesse’s non-injured arm and squeezes it gently.

“Hey. How do you feel?” Gabe asked, the anger in his face dissolving into worry.

“Pretty damn good,” Jesse says. “Angela’s got me on the good stuff.”

Gabe huffs out a little laugh. He reaches up to push some hair off Jesse’s forehead, his touch light, tender. 

“Good,” Gabe says. Jesse smiles lopsidedly at Gabe.

“I know what’d make me feel better though,” Jesse says, tugging lightly on Gabe’s hand. Color rises to Gabe’s cheeks.

“Jesse,” Gabe says, an embarrassed note in his voice, but letting Jesse tug him down. “You’re high as a kite.”

“Just one kiss,” Jesse says. “Promise.”

Gabe obliges, leaning down the rest of the way to brush his lips against Jesse’s. Jesse lets his breath out in a pleased sigh. This is a more powerful painkiller than anything Angela could ever give him. Gabe doesn’t pull away immediately, resting his forehead against Jesse’s.

“That was close,” Gabe says, voice soft, quiet. Jesse squeezes his hand.

“I know.”

“You have to be more careful, Jesse. If anything happened…” Gabe trails off. He’s let an edge come into his voice, emotion bubbling to the surface. Jesse tilts his head up to kiss him again, reassuringly. 

“Genji had my back.”

Gabe frowns and starts to pull away, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed. “Genji still has -”

Gabe stops, catching something out of the corner of his eye. Jesse turns his own head to follow his gaze to find Genji still standing just inside the doorway. It’s hard to tell - Jesse isn’t yet confident in his ability to read Genji’s emotions - but the set of his shoulders almost reads as though he’s embarrassed. He straightens, bobs forward in a little quick bow.

“Apologies,” he says.

“I said dismissed,” Gabe says, voice going sharp. Genji turns on his heel and disappears. Gabe rubs a hand over his face.

“Blackwatch’s worst kept secret,” Jesse says. Gabe heaves a sigh.

“You’re not wrong.”

Jesse searches Gabe’s face in the half-light, a familiar worried feeling winding its way around his heart. He reaches for Gabe’s hand again. “Do you think he’ll…?”

“I don’t know,” Gabe says. He runs his thumb over the back of Jesse’s hand.

“He owes me,” Jesse says, mostly joking. Gabe snorts.

“Let’s hope he sees it that way.”

=-=-=

Genji finds Jesse not long after Angela releases him from the infirmary. Jesse’s still sore and has orders to rest for a day or two, so he’s taking it easy with some practice rounds on the range. Genji clears his throat to get his attention between reloads. Jesse turns to look at him.

“Hey,” Jesse nods.

“I - apologize,” Genji says, stilted. “I appreciate your… sacrifice.”

Jesse shrugs, still favoring one shoulder. “It’s what we do. You’d do the same for me.”

Genji doesn’t look so sure about that - Jesse isn’t sure either, but he is inclined to let it go. Jesse finishes reloading his revolver and sets it down. Genji still looks like he wants to say something. Jesse raises his eyebrows expectantly; he can guess where this is going.

“You and Commander Reyes…” Genji starts to say. Jesse nods.

“We’re together,” Jesse says. “Have been, for a long time.”

“Oh,” Genji says. He hesitates, but Jesse doesn’t offer anything more, wanting to see where Genji takes it. “It must be nice, to have somebody here.”

“It is. I didn’t have anyone for a long time before I found Gabe.”

A look passes over Genji’s eyes, but Jesse isn’t sure he can place it. Genji stays quiet for a few long moments.

“This stuff - what we do - it’s too much to handle alone,” Jesse says, finally, filling the silence. Genji doesn’t say anything else, so Jesse picks up his gun again. “Mind if I keep practicing?”

“Of course,” Genji says. He takes a step back. “May I… stay?”

“Sure,” Jesse says. He still isn’t sure about Genji as a general matter, but the guy seems like he could use a friend.


End file.
